Message in a Bottle
by Thirteen.Decembers
Summary: On that beach lays a bottle. In that bottle contains 13 pages of the last words from a special hero.
1. Prologue

**_MESSAGE IN A BOTTLE_**

_**-Prologue-**_

_Make your choice. _

The two faced god she'd met many years ago in the Labyrinth springs back to mind.

She is only 17 years old. Too young to be making such a sacrifice.

However, she's also a half blood. It is their internal fate to do all of those things - save the world, be the hero/heroine of the day, then cause drama and fade away.

It's too hard to let go now. It's too late for last words.

Then an idea forms in her head.

Scanning around the room, she sees a whole stack of un-used lined paper piled up neatly beside her desk. She carefully takes one from the top of the pile and gets out a ball point pen. If she actually makes her ridiculous mission, she was sure she had a perfect bottle somewhere in her closet where she can complete it.

The Fates are only going to be cruel as long as you do not do anything about it.

Her study happens to be an ocean-view room. The only light there happens to be is from the column of moonlight outside, reflecting onto the waves. Just enough of it shone onto her desk, and she starts to write neatly on the paper:

_If you're reading this, you have an important task ahead of you..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:This is only the prologue. I hope you review and tell me what you think so far.**_

_**Copyright = Rick Riordan**_


	2. Fastforward to a place called the future

**_ONE_****_  
><em>****_Fast forward to a place called the future_**

"Kaylee, can you collect some more shells from the beach?"

I glare at Katie Gardner, my half sister. "I guess so. But why are we building Poseidon's cabin?"

We both know the answer well enough, but it's still about as stupid as it can get. Since our camp got into a minor destruction after the Gaia war, a couple of us has to rebuild and redecorate. Even though we're just girls from the quiet, not very well known cabin four.

Somehow, it's complicated like that.

Going down to the beach is another complicated story. It depends if you had come to camp before or after the war. Before - You will always think of the worst memories possible. After - it will just be a normal beach. Sadly, I fall in the category of being-stuck-in-camp-and-never-mentioned. So the camp beach will never look the same to those of us ever again.

I almost finish collecting my shells when a turquoise light shimmers from a few rocks away. It looks like glass from the distance, although our camp has the infamous harpies which acts as moving rubbish bins, so our beach is supposed to be clean at all times.

I make my way towards it, dropping the bag of shells down and . The smooth glass bangs against the rocks as I dig it out, covering my hand with sand.

It's an average looking wine bottle, corked on with the glass revealing something white inside, and a large pink seashell with sand mixed into it.

A message in a bottle.

I uncork the bottle easily, examining the insides of it.

There is a thick roll of lined paper, written front and back with one of the neatest handwritings I've ever seen. And the key point of it - it is actually _readable _to dyslexic person, which must've taken them a while to do.

Curiosity overwhelms me, and I take the paper out. There are precisely thirteen pieces altogether. I rattle the bottle, and a smaller piece of paper falls out – labeled "MUST READ" in red marker.

_If you're reading this, you have an important task ahead of you._

_I know the Fates well enough to realize those letters will not remain unseen_

Important task? Me?

If I keep on reading, for sure that is going to be the case.

I should just stuff the paper back inside, put the cork back on, and throw it out to sea as far as I can. But I can't stop my eyes from wandering over to the next line.

_First, you must swear by the river Styx to agree to my following conditions. _

Um, no one is stupid enough to do that.

_I swear on the river Styx myself those circumstances are not harmful. _

_Still doesn't sound fair? Look further in._

_You should read these letters. I'm incredibly sorry, as the Fates would most likely made it end up on the camp beach, where the person picking it up would most likely be dyslexic.. I'm making my writing as bold and readable as I can. I understand how hard it is, trust me._

That has me wondering just who is writing this? They obviously know a lot about our mythological world.

_Then deliver them to the person they are addressed to. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them is for you yourself. _

I look out to the dark blue sea, feeling a bit overwhelmed by what is going on.

Good question, what _is _going on?

_If you swear upon the river Styx, please keeping reading. _

"I swear upon the river Styx to those conditions." I mutter to myself, then instantly feels silly and reads on.

_This is Annabeth. _

Annabeth? Annabeth_ Chase?_

Annabeth Chase has been gone for 3 years now, yet she makes sure her name stays on everyone's lips. Pick any random person in camp, and they'll know the story. Seven months ago in the encounter with Gaia, Annabeth had charged into battle and saved everybody - sacrificing herself. It is not clear what she did, but it looks like she'd been planning it all along.

Everyone was extremely upset. I remember Annabeth as well, especially at one special night...but I doubt she thinks anything of it. Why would she?

But the worst one to take this in is of course, Percy Jackson.

Percy disappeared for two weeks afterwards. We don't know where, Chiron refuses to tell. But he stopped visiting camp, probably because it brings too many painful memories for him. Chiron announced one night at the campfire he is fine. Doing fine, _coping _with everything.

_I ask you to keep this secret to other people, unless they are the people those letters are addressed to. Because, to be honest, I do not want this to be something huge. Please._

_Begin with letter number one. Being the holder of those letters, you read on as well. It may help when you deliver it._

_I feel horrible for pushing this duty onto you. I'm sorry._

Annabeth must be. I can almost tell.

_Hold onto this slip of paper. Please open up letter number one. As for the seashell - keep it safe. You will need it._

In the same red marker, all the other pieces of paper are labeled with numbers.

Feeling numb and overwhelmed, I open up letter #1.

_This letter goes to Chiron._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **You must be really mad at me for killing off Annabeth. Please keeping reading - I hope it's getting more interesting.

Thanks to the reviews and story alerts and the favorite. Keep those coming. Haha, for some reason I always get a ton of Anonymous reviews. :) Oh, and Callie is my friend IRL. Hey Callie!


End file.
